Conventional semiconductor devices incorporating semiconductor elements such as transistors are available on the market in various configurations. For example, a semiconductor device may include a semiconductor element, a plurality of leads and a sealing resin. The incorporated semiconductor element is mounted on one of the leads and electrically connected to all the leads. The sealing resin covers the semiconductor element and a part of each lead. The exposed portions of the respective leads provide terminals to be bonded to e.g., a printed circuit board by soldering for example.
Depending on the specifications and/or usage environment of the semiconductor device, a certain degree of stress may occur in the solder applied between the terminals and the circuit board. Unfavorably such stress may cause the solder to crack or even come off the bonding location.